Ken Ai
This article is a stub by Yurei. The author may eventually expand it. Category:Stubs "The devil's in the details, Kaito. It's in the details, the things we don't know, the things we can't see, and the things that will haunt us eventually." Ken Ai is a civilian administrations officer who works for the ANBU. Besides handling logistical and administrative paperwork, she also helps in conducting investigations for ANBU, be it considering internal affairs or regarding a person of interest. Originally hailing from a small civilian town in the Land of Fire, she moved to to Konohagakure nearly a decade ago in order to start a new era in her life. She is currently in a relationship with Hatake Kakashi. Background Not much is known about the early life of Ai, except that she claims she was born into a lower middle-class family who owned two small grocery stores. At her parents' stores, she found that she had an affinity for sorting out the bills and logistical issues with quick efficiency, leading to her being placed in a sort-of administration work ever since she was young. At the age of 26, after both her parents passed away, she decided to sell the stores and move to Konohagakure, mostly due to her curiosity about the shinobi. There, she found a job working for Konoha's Historical Archives, where her quick thinking and efficiency led to ANBU's offer to work for them as one of their six civilian officers In ANBU Working in ANBU, Ai was promoted over the course of five years to become a senior executive officer. This means that she has the same directorial authority as Morino Ibiki and the highest level of clearance to access top secret information. As an ANBU administrations officer, Ai is in charge of taking care of the day-to-day logistical issues of the ANBU. This ranges from the influx of dangerous weaponry to more menial issues such as janitorial logistics. Besides logistical, Ai also works in tandem with ANBU shinobi for cover-ups during missions, largely providing false documents and laying false paper trails. She also aids in ANBU investigations, due to her skills at tracking down paper trails and ability to dig out and provide documented evidence for trial. In ANBU, she is largely separated from the shinobi, as the civilians and shinobi often work separately and rarely come in contact. Due to this, she rarely has the genuine respect of the ANBU shinobi, despite having a high directorial authority. This is also largely because ANBU shinobi find it hard to take orders from a civilian. She is close to, and works often with Kaito, another civilian officer. Personality Ai is easily irritable and often grumpy. She has a very cynical persona, and dislikes personal contact. Most of her life revolves around her work, due to her preference for isolation and due to the large workload and restrictive life as an ANBU civilian officer. Regardless, she has a very no-nonsense, focused attitude, and is often rational to the point of coldness. This disregard for sentimentality in her work and focus on benefit and disadvantage allows her to work with razor-sharp efficiency, especially in a business that involves killing. Tsunade herself has noted that it is crucial for all the civilians working in ANBU to possess this detached attitude, as some of the business conducted in ANBU would not be approved by the Konohagakure population. This does not make her cruel or cold, however. She does care for her colleagues and often works to ensure their survivability in the secret world of espionage. Despite her often grumpy and bitter attitude, she was capable of falling in love with Hatake Kakashi. Ai has very poor social skills. Trivia Ken Ai isn't who she says she is. That little fact, however, is beyond even her own knowledge.